The Raccoon City Chronicles
by IASpitfire
Summary: The beginning to the end of Raccoon,before the outbreak and after. The transformation of a City with innocent men, women, and children into a necropolis of the living dead.Detailed Variety of POV's from normal citizens, including many famous RE events
1. The Beginning

**The Beginning..**

William Birkin had just finished packing the virus samples in the reinforced case. He held the G- Virus vial close,

"No one will take you away from me" He thought. The corporation had been pressing him on for weeks to hand them over the G-virus after he had completed it, but he wasn't going to give up his lifetime work. Instead he kept it, he knew the consequences, the Umbrella team will be coming real soon, he had to leave fast, and get his family out of Raccoon and out of the corporation's grasps. But only if...

William turned around to see the door open, 2 men in gas masks and tactical gear walked in, both of them wielding MP5's.

William quickly picked up his own P228 and pointed at them,

"So, you've finally came, I've been expecting you."

"Doctor, we're here to collect the G-virus where is it?" the lead man asked,

_Corporate fools_

"Do you think that I would give up my life's work?" he snapped back in response, backing away

CLANG!

A container fell down, the men opened fire. Hot bullets hit Birkin and it burned inside him, he screamed as he started pulling the trigger on the P228 but it was too late and he fell down. The world around was blurring to total darkness, he could still hear the voices of the men.

"Damn it you ass! You killed him! Damn, let's get the samples and get to the extraction point"

The men walked out, Birkin's vision was blurring, but then he saw he saw Annette, his wife walk in.

"My God! Who did this to you? Oh god, stay here I'll get help!"

She ran out of the lab, Birkin knew it would be too late by the time she came. He felt something in his hand.

The G-Virus Injection

He took it to his chest, and closed his eyes, he started to think about his young daughter, Sherry , and his wife, tears started to come out of his eyes. He took the Injection and stabbed himself in the stomach.

_Please forgive me, Sherry._

Birkin felt the virus in his blood, and he knew no more.


	2. The First Victims

The First Victims  
  
Ken walked along the crack storage, everything was going smooth until the Godamn rat infestation in the storage, the rats were beginning to tear up the packages, that wasn't good at all, if the boss finds out, it would be his ass, they had a major deal set for today. Ken turned around to see one of the workers, a big guy, his name was Steve or something like that, one of the business's go betweens.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?" Ken called out, "it ain't break time yet! Hey! Get back to work!"

"Ughhh.." _Damn what was wrong with the guy?_

The guy was shuffling like he was drunk or something, and he smelled like shit. Ken walked closer to take a look

"Hey what the hell? Have you been drinking on the job.. AHHHH!"

Steve practically tackled him

"AHH! Get off me!" It was no use; Steve began to sink his teeth into Ken's torso. Ken felt incredible sharp pain, he passed out.  
  
Hours Later...  
  
Detective Matt Payne of the Raccoon City DEA Branch sat in his unmarked Crown Victoria. Godamn stakeouts He and the others have been sitting there for the past 3 hours. They had been planning the Drug bust for weeks; they have parked around an abandoned warehouse, believed to be a major crack house in Raccoon.

"This is dispatcher 23, Chief said you have a green light", the radio crackled

Matt picked up the Receiver

"Roger that, all units go go go!"

ATF agents in full tactical gear ran out of the van behind them, Matt and the other agents took out their Glocks' and ran to the warehouse door, one of the agent's kicked the door open

"Fire in the hole!"

An ATF agent threw a flashbang, after it exploded, everyone moved in. The agents split into groups, then separating into pairs, searching room-by- room. Matt was searching the office when he heard gunshots, then his radio cracked; it was one of the DEA agents.

"Uhh, sir, I think you want to see this." Matt walked into storage Number 2; it was filled with cocaine and nicotine, the agents where gathering around 2 bodies, both of them were rotting. It was apparent that the big guy was eating the other guy. Damn what a mess.

"We had to put the big guy down, he wouldn't listen to our warnings" a ATF agent explained  
  
"Godamn", the smell was getting to Matt, "I want the Crime Scene Unit, and I want Coroners here right now."

He looked at the supply load of crack, He remembered a truck coming by to pick up something hours earlier.

"Jesus", "he scowled, "Take all this shipment to the DEA security storage"

"Yes sir"

The DEA agents began to remove the Cocaine shipment. Matt walked back outside, to the closest Squad Car, the RPD was already on the scene,

"This is Detective Matt Payne of the DEA, I am requesting a citywide bulletin search of a white delivery truck, a Ford model, license plate is AEF234."

"Roger that", the dispatcher responded, "All Units, citywide bulletin, be on the lookout for a white delivery truck, license plate AEF234." Matt walked toward his own unmarked car it was time to go back to the precinct,

_gonna have a shitload of paperwork to write out._

****


	3. Assault on officers

Assault on Officers 

Sgt. John Smith was patrolling the beat; the day had been a normal day, as any other day in the RPD. That is, until the radio cracked, "All units, there is a 219 in progress, assault on officer in Bybee St., Shots fired, repeat shots fired."

"Shit," John muttered, as he picked up the receiver, "This is unit 43, I'm on it"

"Roger that"

John turned on the siren and began speeding down Warren Lane, when he made to Bybee, there was a traffic jam holding him up, he noticed there were lights blinking up ahead, people ran past his car screaming.

Damn what happened?

John got out of the Crown Vic and walked up to see what the trouble was,

"Jesus Christ."

He saw besides a parked squad car was a dead officer, Officer Charleston, John knew him. Charleston was a good cop, with a wife and 2 kids. There was a younger man over his body, what was he doing?

"Jesus"

The younger man was EATING Charleston.

The cannibal murderer

"All right that's enough," John drew out his M-92F Berretta, "Hold it right there,"

The younger man looked up with dead eyes,

Jesus that's not human it was a damn zombie, like the ones in the horror flicks he saw when he was a kid.

"Shit!" , John yelled as he opened fire, the zombie stood up and kept coming towards him,

Shit! The zombie grabbed his torso, making them both fall, the zombie began to eat away his torso

"AHH!" He started to scream, pulling the trigger which was aimed at the zombie's head, it stopped moving, and it stayed that way.

He kicked the zombie off, he put his hand on the wound. It was bleeding badly, he heard sirens, then 4 squad cars and a SWAT van, with 2 Ambulances came and stopped to a halt by Charleston's Squad Car.

"It's about Godamn time." John muttered

Paramedics put him on a stretcher into the ambulance, and they sped off towards Raccoon City Hospital.

Little did John know that he was infected, and would be dead in a few hours and become one of those "zombies"


	4. The Hospital

The Hospital  
  
Doctor Campbell sat at his desk in the Raccoon's largest hospital's main  
ward. Lately the hospital was getting quite busy, dozens of people were  
getting wounded by being nearly eaten by a couple of deranged killers, and  
most of them were infected with some kind of sickness, which he gave the  
name, "John Doe Virus", dozens others were sick with some the John Doe  
Virus.  
A Nurse walked in,  
"Doctor, we have 12 people dead, 3 killed were attacked, they died on their  
way here, 5 were killed in the middle of operation, 4 succumbed to the  
virus this morning."  
"Godamnit", He muttered, "Are their bodies in the morgue?"  
"Yes Doctor, All of them" She replied  
"Ok I want full autopsies, and I want a list of the dead, so I can contact  
their families"  
"Yes, doctor that's already been done"  
She handed him a paper.  
"Thank you, that is all"  
The Nurse walked out. He looked at the list:  
"Raccoon City Hospital Fatalities list  
Officer James Charleston  
Officer John Smith  
Chris Ruesch  
Kerry Stan  
Carl Darleson  
David Justinson  
Officer Damus Darius  
Officer Kevin Little  
Ken Rune  
Steven Carlson  
Jane Ruth  
Sarah Hardy  
End of Report"  
Damn  
Campbell closed his eyes, Raccoon City had never had so much fatalities in  
all it's times.  
The hospital needed to set up a crisis center, and contact the outside for  
help.  
He picked up the phone and called the Director. 


	5. Outbreak

Outbreak. 

Raccoon City Hospital, September 21st, 4:30 AM

_(FlashBack)_

_Mark Hamilton sat at the security desk outside of the morgue; he had been sitting there for the last 4 hours. And damn, he was bored as hell. About an hour ago, two paramedics just went in with a wrapped up body from the coroner's office. He was just about to go to the vending machines and get himself a drink, but he heard a scream come from the morgue. _

_He ran in, when he did; he saw the body under the bag was moving around the two paramedics immediately started to unzip the bag. _

"_Jesus!" the first guy yelled, "this guy's still alive! Get a stretcher here!"_

_The other paramedic nodded and ran outside the door. The first paramedic had finished unzipping the bag._

"_Hey man, you one luck sonofa-hey! AHHH!" The body didn't resemble a man anymore, it was rotting, and had grabbed the paramedic._

_Jesus_

_It was just like those monsters from that movie, what was it? Dawn of the Dead, yea that was it._

"_NOOO!!" the guy screamed as the zombie bit him in the neck, right in the throat. The paramedic held his neck which blood started flowing out, and started choking on his own blood._

"_JESUS!" Mark screamed as he pulled out his Glock, he started shooting the zombie, but he just wouldn't die. He kept on shooting until finally a Crunch came out, and the zombies head must have caved in._

_Doctor Campbell sat at his desk; he had just finished filling out the forms for a materials request. It had been a peaceful night until he heard gunshots coming from the morgue, he ran down only to see one of the guards, Mark Hamilton. Slumped over the wall, panting. _

"_Jesus Mark, what happened?" He asked when he kneeled down by him. Mark was apparently in shock. He lifted one shaky finger at 2 dead bodies, one was a paramedic, which had his throat cut open and suffocated, and the other guy was a corpse that came out of the bag._

"_what happened?"_

"_It.. Just came outta the bag and killed him"_

_Impossible.._

(Back to now)

Doctor Campbell stayed hidden in the janitor's closet, about an hour ago, the rest of the patients and medical staff left were either dead, infected, or were turned into those creatures. He had holed up with the remaining of the staff and the security guards, but they were all dead now. The police surrounded the building; he could hear the helicopters and sirens. But that didn't bother him; it was the creature's moaning, and the sounds of them feeding on a body. He heard the last gunshots an hour ago. The police had tried to enter, by breaking down the doors with a RPD armored car. But they pulled back outside couple minutes ago, having several casualties. The whole city is probably going to be infected soon, too bad they wouldn't believe the S.T.A.R.S members, or him when he called the director. It was obvious now that Umbrella was really all behind this. But there was nothing he can do now. He found something, the gun he found earlier from the dead guard. He put it to his head.

_Peace at last.._


	6. The First Public Accident

The First Public Accident

Raccoon City, Raccoon Public Transport maintence Station

Carl Manson felt like shit; he had been sick for the past 3 days. He was even feeling more like shit right now; but yet he stil decided to go to work. He worked at Raccoon City Public Transport as the driver of bus 12. He still thought about his skin peeling off last night as he drove his old 1970' Mustang. It was real sick, he started to have a real bad itch on his back, and scratched and scratched, but the skin came right off. Now he was having a bad fever.

_Forget about that._

He did so as he drove in the maintence garage.

"Hey Carl! YO CARL!"

_Damn_

It was his boss, Mr. Lewinsky, Lewinsky was a large 42 year old black man, who resided from southern Bronx, or the "hood" as he called it.

"Hey man, why you so late today?"

"Sorry boss, came up with the fever"

"Well ok then, better haul ass with it, brother. You're 5 minutes late"

Minutes later..

Raccoon City, Warren Lane

Carl managed to make it to his first stop without any trouble, but still there was a bunch of people complaining about his late arrival. The most annoying one was some lady with her kid, who just wouldn't stop crying.

"She wouldn't be crying if you came any earlier!" She yelled

"I'm really sorry." He muttered back.

Another man came on, but there was something wierd with this man, he was sweating like crazy, and smelled like shit. The guy sat next to the lady with her kid.

Carl closed the door shut and continued on driving. Everything was fine until someone screamed, it was the lady, and the once- sick guy now was on top of her, moaning, and her kid was screaming. The guy started to sink his teeth into lady's torso, and didn't stop. Carl was beginning to feel sleepy, he was so busy looking back that he didn't see the intersection, and that it was a red light.

The bus crashed into a Ford station wagon with a family inside it. The station wagon was completly smashed and the bus was now, a piece of bent up and useless metal, everyone in both vehicles were killed, there was no more sounds of a baby crying, cellphones ringing. A moment later, a tanker with a full load of gasoline was trying to screech to a stop but it was too late, it crashed into the smashed bus, and the tank was leaking, the driver jumped out of the cab and ran for his life. Several other cars stopped, and the drivers jumped out abandoning them. Seconds later, the tanker exploded , causing a huge explosion, swallowing the bus, and the station wagon, and sending other cars a couple of feet away flying into nearby buildings. The Street was in gridlock and was in total chaos.

This was just the beginning..


	7. The Quarantine

**The Orders**

5:00 PM The Main Raccoon Police Department Precinct

Detective Payne sat at his desk filing out paperwork for the chief on the recent accident on Warren Lane. It was really gruesome what happened, it was the cannibal murders again. The Coroners said that the driver had been unconscious out before crashing into the station wagon. And one of the passengers was killed before the accident; her ribcage was ripped open, looked like someone was eating it. The total casualties were 93 killed, 102 injured. The press was demanding a statement, and the mayor was furious, screaming at Irons on the phone to catch the perps. He was still pissed at Irons for taking the S.T.A.R.S off the case. He had known Chris Redfield and his kid sister, Claire, for over 12 years. They were Air force buddies, the last time he heard from him was when Chris called him, warning him about what might happen in Raccoon and about Umbrella, and their illegal experiments. He believed Chris, for he had never made things up when it was serious.

He walked up the stairs and entered Iron's office, Irons was sitting at his desk and had just hung up on a phone call from the mayor.

"Have a seat detective." Irons grumbled, Matt obeyed and did so.

"That call was from the mayor, he declared martial law as of 4 PM today. He wants to cut off the City; So that we won't spread infection. And he also contacted the National Guard at the Ragathon base; they should be here around early morning tomorrow. As senior detective, I'm giving you the assignment to keep the crime controlled in the city."

Matt couldn't believe what he was hearing

_Blockade the city? _

"Well, report to the RPD 2nd Precinct in downtown, that's where you will set up the control for that section of town." Irons started to get irritated.

"I'll get on it, Chief" Matt replied, he then walked out of the office.

There was definitely something going on, he probably knew that the Chief and mayor were dirty. They're just money-grubbing sons of bitches, but Chris had also mentioned a lot of his friends were in this conspiracy, taking bribes. It infuriated him; those men seemed to be good men, having a family to take care of. He couldn't believe it that they would give up their honor for cheap money. He walked out of the Precinct and got in his Chevy Caprice, and drove off towards his new assignment.

Orders Act II (The Beginning)

September 23rd

The early morning calm of Raccoon was suddenly erupted by the sounds of vehicles in the distance. In Washington Avenue, there was a convoy of trucks and Humvees, escorted by RPD squad cars. Men with helmets and M-16's cocked, rocked and ready to rollwere marching besides the convoy; the strangest thing was all of them were in Biohazard Combat Suits and in gas masks. They split up street by streets, and Black Hawk Helicopterswere passing over Raccoon, rappelling men down on the streets. People stared out of their windows, most of them ran out on the street. A soldier sitting behind the lead humvee's turrent took out a microphone;

"Citizens of Raccoon, there has been a viral outbreak in Raccoon, you are to report to the Hospital now for examinations and hospitalization. You are not to leave the city limits; anyone caught doing so will be shot on sight. We apologize for holding you against your will."

Outside the city, on all roads and highways; National Guard units and Pennsylvania State Police set up roadblocks, redirecting the traffic coming in out of Raccoon, and escorting them to Latham.Traffic going out was redirected back to the city, any citizen who objected met the barrel of a M16 rifle. A news helicopter was entering Raccoon airspace, when two Apaches flew in from the city; as if on cue.

"This is a restricted Government airspace, please respect the 10 mile limit."

They escorted the news chopper away from the city. At the opposite end of the city, Several blackGMC Suburbans and large transport trucks rolled in, all of them proudly bore the U.B.C.S insigina. Mercenaries hiredas Umbrella's eyes and ears for the whole operation.

This was just the beginning, is Raccoon saved? No, this was an attempt to rescue the doomed city from its fate. This was the beginning of the journey to hell.


	8. Eve of Destruction

**** **Eve Of Destruction **

Raccoon Police Department Main Precinct, September 27th

The day at the precinct has been one hell of a busy one for Detective Payne; there were reports of the attacks coming in from all over the city. It had been a day since the National Guard and Pennsylvania State police came in. No one was allowed to leave or enter the city; no mail or service came in. The Umbrella Corporation sent in their U.B.C.S, they had the same equipment, and looked exactly the same as the National Guard soldiers. Difference was, they had the UBCS patch, and they wore olive drab suits. People had gone to the hospital in Washington for vaccination and hospitalization, since the Main City Hospital had been overrunned by the infected.

Matt had to abandon his command post at the smaller precinct; the section of the city had been infested by the infected. The National Guard and RPD had pulled out and barricaded that section, still leaving some un-infected to fend for themselves. The officers of the RPD sat at their desks filling out reports and files, the TV on top of a file cabinet showed the mayhem going on outside in the city, there was major riots from the citizens demanding to leave the city. And the number of infected grew larger, they already overran parts of the city. The only untouched place was the RPD Precinct, which had become a crisis center, crawling with paramedics, National Guard servicemen, some people from Umbrella, and of course, cops.

There was a riot going outside, people demanding to be let out of the city. The Riot squad formed a kind of line with dozens of officers with riot shields and helmets with nightsticks at the gates. The National Guard and riot squad had just started firing teargas into the crowd. There was a Black Hawk helicopter flying around, with its megaphones blaring.

"You are violating city curfew, please return to your homes, it is imperative that you do for your safety!"

"Bullshit!" One of the demonstrators screamed, they all started to throw bricks, and rocks at the soldiers. The demonstrators had already formed a barricade of burning cars and vans, since there was plenty taken from the abandoned cars from gridlock.

Matt was sitting at his desk until gunshots broke out from outside, and people began to scream. Some soldiers from the National Guard ran in, shouting

"The infected broke through! We need to support the guardsmen outside!"

Most of the officers jumped up rushing to the armory, Matt followed. Once they arrived, men began breaking open the lockers, taking all sorts of weapons ranging from pistols to automatic rifles. Matt opened a locker full of handgun ammo; he took out stacks of clips and passed it to the man nearest to him.

"Distribute these to the men"

"Yes, sir."

The officer obeyed, immediately giving the clips out to the other officers.

Matt took out a couple of clips for himself; he slapped one in his Berretta. Officer Smith handed him a Kevlar vest. Once after everyone suited up, they all ran to the gates of the precinct. It was a disaster zone already, burning squad cars, overturned Humvees, dying or already dead National Guard soldiers. Some were still alive, trying to stop the non-stop waves of the infected. The half of the riot squad was already dead, the rest were beating the undead with their nightsticks, some picked up weapons of the dead guards. While most of the soldiers, RPD and National Guard outside began to retreat back to the RPD.

"Take your positions!" Matt shouted, the officers took cover among the burning cars.

"Hold your Fire until I give the signal!"

The men trained their weapons towards the end of the street,

"Hold your fire until they get close enough!"

This was the time when the men could finally fight beyond for what they where trained for. The first group of infected just shambled around the corner, reaching for the officers, most of them were heavily decayed and some of them had bones visible. Their mouths were smeared with blood.

"FIRE!"

The men began to open fire, automatic weapons started to fire all at once. Matt aimed his own Berretta at the nearest group of undead, one of them dropped but started crawling towards him. The zombies kept on coming by the hundreds; there was no way that they could fend them off forever. The weapons made no difference; while though they killed dozens, hundreds more replaced them. The shambling dead reached the men in the front, and began to devour them. It was impossible to get them off.

Matt had to make a decision.

"RETREAT! Pull back to the Precinct!"

The men immediately stood up from their positions and started to run towards the station, leaving behind the wounded and those who were doomed. While those who tried to help their fellow officers, where devoured by the infected; since they were slowed down dragging the wounded. Once they made it to the gates, Matt locked the front gates; the men at the doors and covered him as he ran back in. They locked the doors, which made a deafening _BOOM._

This was surely the fall of the Raccoon Police Department; nothing can protect this city now.


	9. First Escape

First Escape 

Raccoon Police Main Precinct

Daylight, September 27th, 1998

Detective Matt Payne had locked himself in the Security Booth of the garage, the entire police force were all dead except for himself, and God knows who else. The remnant of the police and himself, along with a couple of armed civilians made an attempt to fight off the undead, however they had been overrun. Matt only survived because he ran.

_Coward, Godamnit, I should've stayed and fought_

He sat around until the radio started beeping, and then a he could hear a voice from the radio on the desk, he almost fell out of his seat he sat in. He hadn't heard a human voice in hours.

"_All units of the 102nd National Guard Brigade, this is General Raghart, I have orders directly from the President to pull out. Anyone left in the city, we are pulling out, I repeat that order, and all equipment and troops are to pull out by 1300. The highways will be sealed at 1350. God be with you."_

Matt looked at his watch; it was 12:40 PM,

"Jesus." He muttered, he only has about an hour and ten minutes to haul ass out of there. He had managed to secure some weapons from what was left from the Armory, he now had 5 clips for his Beretta and 6 clips left for the MP5, he also collected a handful of Anti-Personnel Incendiary Grenades. He also had a key to a Police Cruiser parked about 10 feet away from the booth. However, strange creatures had also taken over the parking garage.

_Fuck it; I need to get out of this hellhole._

He cocked the MP5, grabbed the car keys, put his hands on the door handle, getting ready to sprint to the Cruiser.

_One, Two, THREE! GO!_

He ran out of the booth and made it halfway until he heard this freakish wail, and a creature jumped into sight ahead of him.

_Jesus, what the fuck_

It looked like some sort of lizard, but it had long, sharp claws on both of its hands, and it was hunched over. The legs were muscular ready to jump. The creature let out another scream and started charging towards him

"Fuck you." Matt muttered as he raised the MP5 and let loose, 9mm bullets sprayed over the creature, it kept on coming it was about to pounce on him, but he took the stock of the submachine gun and smacked it right on the creatures mutated face. It fell down screaming a dying wail; he took out his Beretta and pulled the trigger, splattering brain matter over the asphalt. He started panting and hunched over throwing up on himself, he almost collapsed until he heard more freakish screams coming from behind. He ran to the cruiser, he unlocked the doors, and jumped in. Making sure that the car was locked he turned on the ignition. He drove towards the gates, and saw two of those freakish creatures; he stomped on the gas and drove straight towards them.

"Yippie- Kai –Yay, motherfuckers" he smiled as the cruiser ran over them, blood splattered over the windshield, he turned on the wipers. Once he was outside, it was very difficult to drive, the reason was there were overturned cars, barricades everywhere, and even worse was the undead. They reached out for the vehicle, and let out a disappointed wail when they couldn't reach him. He sped down the burning streets, everywhere was on fire, the sky was black from the smoke, and he had to turn on the headlights and high beams to see what was ahead of him.

He reached Sentari Interchange, the last section of Raccoon before letting out to I-23 the main highway out of the city. It was a mess, burning neighborhoods, the undead everywhere, he even saw infected children walking among them. He sighed, Umbrella would pay, he looked at the cruiser's clock, 1:41, and he had 9 minutes.

_Shit, shit, shit not going to make it._

The buildings made way to the forest. The highway was a mess, hundreds of cars that were in gridlock trying to leave the city just left in the sections. Luggage thrown in any direction, dozens of undead roaming around, he navigated around the cars, causing some fender bending in the process. He finally reached the countryside with burning crops and farms; about a mile after driving he saw the sign,

**You are now leaving Raccoon City**

**We hope you enjoyed your stay here**

_Hell yea, now I'm out of Raccoon._

He saw lights blinking from squad cars ahead; as he got closer he saw people. He even saw armored cars and some M1A1 Abrams tanks. He turned on the sirens and started flashing the lights. The soldiers were waving for him to stop, he stepped on the brake but the car wouldn't stop.

_SHIT! _

The brakes were gone, and he couldn't stop he was going 60 mph and faster, he turned on the emergency brakes and was thrown forward, hitting his head on the steering wheel. He was going unconscious; he turned the wheel and the car crashed into the road guard.

_**CRASH!**_

His entire world went black.

**Hours Later…**

Matt woke up, hearing moans far away.

_No_

He started struggling around, but he was stuck in the wreckage of the crash, he looked around, the undead were everywhere thousands of them. They reached for him he started screaming grabbing the MP5 that was mysteriously got into his hands when he woke up. He pulled the trigger, but it was too late. A zombie bent over and started to eat him.

_No No NOOOO!!!!!!!_

"NO!" He jerked up, he was on a stretcher, and he saw paramedics trying to make him relax

"Easy, son" A man in a formal military uniform was staring at him; he helped Matt lay back down.

"Your one lucky man, son. We didn't know there were any survivors left. It took a hell of a long time to pull you out of that wreckage."

"Where, where am I?" Matt asked, stunned.

"You in a ambulance heading to Latham. Hang on son." The soldier replied.

"Who are you?"

"I'm General Raghart, it's good to have you with us."

Matt sighed, as he relaxed. It was all over, well, over for him; there were still survivors in the city, he prayed that they would make it out alive.

_Alive_


	10. Covert Ops

﻿ Author's notes: for all you Half-Life fans, This RE fic is written as if the Black Mesa incident actually happened, includes the same Black Ops team going into Raccoon! Also the Story of how the gigantic energy cannon appeared at the end of the Resident Evil 3

**Covert Ops **

**Victory Industrial District, Raccoon City, September 28th, 1998**

Captain Sanchez of the US Marine Corps Black Ops team was ready as ever to get into the city, they all sat in the Black Hawk helicopter. None of them were edgy at all, especially after all the horrors they witnessed at the Black Mesa Incident, the bizzare creatures that spawned from the portal by those dumbass scientists made a damn mess, they had to clean it up. Now Raccoon was no different, the same dumbass coporate scientists making the same godamn mess, now they had to go in again and clean it up. They would make it, they were the only survivors out of Black Mesa Research Facilities besides some scientist in a experimental HEV suit whose location was still unknown.

"Two minutes ETA to target." The pilot said into the headset

"Two minutes, lock and load ladies!", The Black Hawk Crew Chief shouted, Sanchez slapped a fresh clip into his M4A1, the rest did the same with grim expressions, knowing what they would face. Infected citizens, or "zombies" and other freakish BOW's. They all had Biohazordous and Chemical warfare suits on, and also in their arsenal was a bigassed Artillery cannon that was hitched on a cargo cable on the bottom of the Black Hawk. The rest of the Black OPS division had set up a HQ in a warehouse at the Victory Industrial District north of Raccoon, no one knew of their operations in Raccoon, they were here to eliminate the witnesses and keep the situation quiet.

The Helicopter banked over the roof of the HQ set up by Umbrella's UBCS and the Black Ops, the Crew Chief opened the doors letting the autmun air with the burning smoke in,

"Go go go!" The chief gave a thumbs up, "Remeber, we got choppers and Hummers on stand by in the suburbs, call us on the radio and they'll get to you in about 5 minutes, goodluck, you'll need it."

The 14 man team started to go out the doors one by one, once they were all on the roof, the chopper hovered on the roof, and dropped the gigantic energy cannon, the metal cargo cables ripping off. Sanchez and his men quickly got into action, 3 men grabbed the handles on each side of the cannon, and headed towards the service elevator on the northernwest side of the roof. Sanchez looked out at the landscape, it was a godamn mess, worse then Black Mesa. All he saw was burning buildings, overturned cars, all he heard was the moans from the undead on the street below, even the occasional automatic gunshots.

_Probably the last of the National Guard or some survivors._

Sergent Samuels ran up to him,

"Chief! we have the cannon secured in the elevator, we are ready to get to command."

"Good, then lets get the team downstairs." Sanchez stepped into the large elevator and pushed the recall button. The old elevator creaked and started down towards the command center. For no reasons at all, the elevator creaked at the the second floor which should of been the comms room, and the power went out.

"What the hell is wrong?" Sanchez muttered, he turned to Sergant Luiz, the electronics specialist, "Get this crate working again."

Luiz immediatly took out his screw driver and unscrewed the power main of the elevator, he was about to hotwire it to work, but it exploded in sparks burning his hand.

"Ouch! damnit! I can't get this thing working, Sir." Luiz said

"Damn, give me you crowbar," Sanchez took it from Luiz and cracked open the elevator doors, once he opened, instead of seeing the 142 men that were suppose to be there, he only saw dead bodies, burning equipment and sparks blowing from the ceiling.

"Jesus Christ, what happened here?" The speaker was next to Sanchez, it was Davidson one of the new guys.

_Jesus Christ, not this again_

He had bad memories from Black Mesa, the aliens had massacred his whole fucking team, he was the only one that made it out from the Mesa. Sanchez turned back to the soldiers in the elevator.

"Get that crate operational and moving." He pointed at the cannon

"You got it chief." The lead soldier replied, "Common, Luiz! get the thing working!"

Luiz stepped up and flicked a couple of switches on the cannon, there was a soft humming noise, then it became alive with light, the LCD screen read: **OPERATIONAL, ENERGY CHARGE: 100, INSERT INPUT FOR USE.**

"Give me the key Luiz," Sanchez ordered, Luiz handed over a key that would unlock the firing mechinism on the cannon, he opened the glass casing around the port and put the key on the slot. He turned it, and the cannon started making a loud churning noise and was rumbling.

"Alright lets moveout, I want 6 guys operating the cannon, the rest of you provide cover."

The men immediatly knew what to do after drilling with the cannon for countless hours before the mission. They began rolling the cannon through the comms room out into the hallway, there were no signs of life, only fire, and the sparking wires cut loose.They continued down into a large cargo room, when they heard a loud _BAM_coming from somewhere near the northern part of the room.

Sanchez rose his right hand for the team to halt, there was something, something huge behind the double doors in front of them.The door bent as something slammed into it, there was a roar afterwards.

_Christ_

"Lock and load, get that cannon ready." Sanchez pointed his M4A1 carbine at the door, ready to shoot, while Luiz got the firing mechinism on the cannon.

_BOOM, BOOM, BOOM_

The door ripped wide open and out came the ugliest son of a bitch ever, it was like a huge man, with his lips cut off, so he was grinning at them.

_T-101 Tyrant thisisnotgoodjesuschrist_

Sanchez remembered from his briefing that the cannon could rip it apart.

"What are you doing! Waste the motherfucker!" The men opened fire, however the Tyrant reached Sgt Samuels, and clawed him.

"Aghh! help me!" He yelled, the Tyrant sliced him in half, Samuels was dead before he hit the ground.

Luiz aimed the cannon into position and pushed the charge button,

"Comon, Comon baby, don't fail me now" The Tyrant was sprinting right towards the cannon dead on.

_Please God, work fast_

The LCD Read: **CHARGE COMPLETE, PUSH TRIGGER FOR EJECTION.**

Luiz hit the button and a bright particle beam exploded out, the recoil making Luiz fall off the small platform, the Tyrant's top half was completely incinerated.

The team was panting, and they were tense, it was over. But they heard another Roar, followed by more.

"Jesus Christ! There's More of em! We're Screwed!" One of the men yelled, Luiz immediatly got back up on the platform and was about to push the charge button, but it exploded right in front of him. A Tyrant jumped right on top of the cannon raising it's claws for the kill, Luiz screamed and started firing, however it was too late, the Tyrant decapitated him, his head rolled in front of the team.

"Holy Shit!" Sanchez yelled, the entire room was swarming with about 13 Tyrants, the men screamed opening fire, the Tyrants sprinting out of the shadows like crazed killers. They killed 9 guys already.

"Alpha Wiskey, Alpha Wiskey this is Uniform 65! I repeat, we're being ambus-!" He was cut off, Something landed on him causing him to fall and he felt sharp pain on his back, then he felt bones crushing,

He screamed but it was no use, he was being pulled apart.

_No, no, NO!_

He knew no more.


	11. The Final Escape: End of a City

**Final Escape **

**Victory Lake District, Raccoon City.. October 1st, 1998**

"Hit it Jill!" Corporal Carlos Olivera of the UBCS yelled as he fired another round from his M16A4 into the huge freak that proceeded towards them, and ducked out..

"STARrrssss!" the thing roared, or the "The Thing" was more known to Jill as "Nemesis" the son of a bitch that was chasing them ever since she and Carlos had began the long journey out. They were cornered in a warehouse with several dead bodies with insiginas on them reading: "US UDT Special Forces", the poor souls had left behind a gignatic cannon, several remains of tyrants also remained, she was glad they took out alot of the bastards with em.

Ex. STARS member Jill Valentine quickly pushed the button when it read **OPERATIONAL: PUSH INPUT FOR USE **on the gigantic charge cannon, for a second nothing happened, then she felt a shake in the earth, like an earthquake. Suddenly an Explosion, knocked her off the small platform, the "Nemesis" was nothing then a bunch of body parts flying around.

They ran outside to a clearing, Jill quickly picked up the radio :

"Barry, Carlos and I are ready, get us out of here"

"I'm ready to go, Just send up the flare" Replied Barry

"Roger That, over and out"

"Over and Out"

"Give me the flare gun" she said to Carlos, carlos quickly dug out a flare gun out of his pocket and handed it to her.. She could already hear the chopper, she held it up and pulled the Trigger..

**Meanwhile.. Washington DC, The White House**

President Richard Miller sat at the couch in the oval office, it had been 59 hours since NORAD lost contact with command in Raccoon city, B-52's with nuclear weapons were already in the air and on standby to drop em as soon as they received authorization.

"Mr. President, we need your decision." said Secretary of Defense Lee Waldon, "We can't risk a nuclear incident on american soil, but it'll be far worse if we allow the virus to spread any further out of the quaratine."

Richard sighed,

"I'm sorry to say Lee, I'll have to concur; this is the worst decision I've ever had to make." He picked up the phone that connected him to NORAD command.

"Airstrike approved." He put it down back into the cradle, and looked back at Lee grimly. "May God forgive us all."

**Raccoon City, October 1, 1998**

Jill and Carlos jumped into the helicopter, Barry quickly took off, Jill heaved a deep breath, it was over.. finally after about 4 days of trekking through the doomed city, it was over. As they flew over the city and then out towards Arklay, Jill could barelymake out a large aircraft flying high above towards the city, judging by the noise, it was a probably high altitude bomber, B-52. Barry looked at his watch.

"It's the end." He said grimly, Jill and Carlos nodded looking away from the windows.

Meanwhile back in the dead city, among the burning buildings, wrecked cars in the streets, the dead roamed; moaning angrily for they had not found any food. There were few survivors who were trapped, the few of the lucky zombies were feeding on a body.

**B-52 Lead Alpha**

Major Davis looked at his co pilot, Captain Curtis, they were well over the target zone.

"Coordinates 3-Alpha-Mike-Lima in sights, AMRAD nukes armed" Confirmed Curtis

"Drop on my mark.. 3-2-1.. Drop" Curtis immediatly pulled the switch and the AMRAD nukes fell from their bombays making way towards the dead city.

**Raccoon City**

When the bombs impacted, for a split second the entire city was at peace, completely quiet.. then the earth began to rumble and it became very bright, the zombies did not notice as they continue to do what they were doing, the EMT wave came next, sending cars, zombies, and the survivors flying and falling down. Also breaking windows, knocking down uncompleted and old buildings, causing a small earthquake, the real explosion then came. A huge fireball ignited at Point zero growing larger swallowing buildings, and cars, mobs of zombies, the survivors screamed as their flesh burned off, while some embraced their remainingfriends and family members as the fire engulfed them. Soon the entire city was caught in the fireball, a mushroom cloud forming, nothing remained but rubble..

Jill looked back at the explosion grimly, all her anger within her showed

"Umbrella's going down" She said it as if she was making a vow, "I swear you bastards will pay for this"

The helicopter pulled away from the explosion as the fallout began to be carried away by the winds towards the ocean..

_"All Things Cease to exist at some point, it is a part of life, we will all live and die someday, no matter what, either ways we all die, it is a way of Life"_**- President Richard Miller**


	12. Aftermath: Conspiracy

**Aftermath: Conspiracy**

President Richard Miller sat in the oval office with the rest of his cabinent, it was already a day since the destruction of Raccoon City, an attack he _authorized._If the general public found out what actually happened in Raccoon, it would be the end of his Presidental Campaign. He looked grimly at the people in his office

"Well, what are we going to do about this?" He asked Lee

"We're going to keep it quiet, have media blackout that's what Richard." Said Lee Waldon, "The Press doesn't need to know what happened."

"What? So you're saying to lie ? We can't afford a media Blackout, the whole godamn country knows what happened! They only know that the President, I, can order that damn missile launch." He yelled, "We already know that this is Umbrella's mess, I don't know what the hell they're up to, but by all means I'm authorizing a NSA investigations team tommorow, also I want the FBI to check out that rumor of corrupt members within the DOD and to find that mole within the cabinent, and I want someone to find those STARS members now!"

"But Richard, Umbrella's the company that funded a majority for your campaign" Lee Protested

"Who gives a shit? They're probably responsible for a whole city dead! I'm not talking about that small accident in the woods months ago, I'm talking thousands of people dead because of this bullshit!" He snapped in response, Lee looked grim

"I'm sorry Richard, I can't let you do that."

"What the hell do you mean you can-"

Lee took out a Glock from his suit jacket and shot the President where he was standing, wounding him. Richard looked shocked clutching his wound, he regained his angry expression,

"You son of a bitch, it was you all along wasn't it? You were the mole, bastard, your a murderer, you're responsible for the deaths of thousands of people!"

"Don't take it too personally Richard, it's just business, that's all it ever was. Umbrella's.. generously paid some of us who actually want to make a profit rather then the fools who sit around with thumbs up their asses." Lee replied coldly, he walked up where Richard was standing, slipped on a Silencer on the pistol, and shot the President Miller in the temple.

A Secret Service man ran in with his SIG drawn, Lee quickly shot him in the head. He quickly slipped on gloves and took out a cloth wiping his prints, placing the Glock into the dead agent's hands, picked up the SIG. Two men walked in, it was Vice President Weiss, and head of Security Walsh

"A job well done Lee, give me the gun." He said, Lee quickly gave it to him and took off his glasses and started to clean to blood off of them with the cloth.

"So what's the story going to be?" he asked Weiss

"Simple, as you can see, the dear President was assinated by a disgrunted deadSecret Service agent here, and Walshhere put him down,I already paid a few of our friends in the Secret Service to change our fall man's profile and files to make it fit perfectly. You just keep quiet, and Umbrella will take care of the rest."

"Ok sir, whatever you say." Lee smiled...

**Chicago Tribune**

**_President Richard Miller Assasinated in Oval Office_**

_Washington-_ About twelve PM Eastern time yesterday in the Oval office, President Miller was fatally shot by Twenty-Six year old Secret Service Agent Robert Reperts, who was disgrunted at the President for formally firing him discharged his weapon and shot him. Head of Security Walsh who was in the same room managed to put the gunman down. The Secret Service is not relasing any more information at the moment. The nation mourns the death of one of the mostpopular leaders of America since President Reagan.


End file.
